This invention relates to planting machines and particularly to an apparatus for planting containerized seedlings from a moving vehicle.
A number of mechanized planters are known for reforestation or agricultural use. For reforestation, in particular, planting is made difficult by rough terrain which causes pitching and rolling of the vehicle and includes many obstacles such as stumps and rocks. In order to provide planting at a reasonable rate, the planting device must be able to execute the planting operation rapidly while the vehicle is in motion.